


Family Life (Ziall)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, famy, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ziall, where they are in a relationship and they have a hormonal teenage daughter and.. just really really fluffy! Maybe light smut.Please!:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Life (Ziall)

"You're ruining my life, dad!" Carlee screamed, stomping down the hall and slamming the door. Zayn groaned and rolled his eyes before shouting.

"You slam that door one more time and ill take it off its hinges! Try slamming it then!" He shouted, she yelled something back but he couldn't hear it. He started up the steps to ask her what she said when he heard Niall's voice from the doorway. 

"I leave you guys for two hours so I can go to the store and then get my hair cut and you guys can't get along?" He asked, arms crossed. Zayn smiled and headed back down the steps, his anger at their daughter forgotten as he bent kissing Niall, sliding his arms around him. Niall smiled. 

"I missed you" Zayn mumbled out against Niall's lips, walking him backwards and pressing him to the wall. Niall smiled and put his hand on Zayn's chest gently pushing, breaking the kiss. 

"Later.." he mumbled. "I haven't been gone that long for you to miss me. What is the dramatics about in the house?" He asked, bending and grabbing the grocery bags, heading to the kitchen and unpacking them. Zayn followed, resting his chin on Niall's shoulder as he stood there unpacking the bags onto the counter.

"She wanted to go out bowling tonight. I didn't see a problem. Until she refused to tell me who she was going with and asked to stay with a friend, Suzie or..sue. Sam?.. something with an S" zayn mumbled, turning and kissing the spot behind Niall's ear. Niall sighed. 

"Her friends name is Sarah, I told her she could probably stay there this weekend some time, its Friday night. Let her go. She's 17. She will just have rules to check in when she leaves the bowling alley and let us know when she gets to Sarah's house. Please trust that we've raised her well enough that she knows right from wrong. She's an A/B student and never gets in trouble.. except with you because you're both so stubborn minded..go tell her she can go, and apologize" Niall said, shrugging. Zayn huffed. 

"I already told her no" he said. "That Tyler kid is going to be there, I'm sure..he's 19, and hanging around her like she's..just..no.. I know his kind" he said, Niall smiled. 

"Yeah..because you were his kind. Always hanging all over me like I was a piece of meat" he mumbled. Zayn laughed, teeth grazing Niall's ear.

"You are.. you're my piece of meat.." he mumbled. Niall smiled. 

"You're pretty touchy feely tonight. There's another reason she can go out. We would have the house to ourselves" Niall turned, sliding his hands into Zayn's hair and kissing him slowly. "Now go.." he murmered through the kiss. Zayn sighed and pulled away walking up. Niall smiled and finished putting the groceries up humming to himself. He was happy with his life. He and Zayn had used a surrogate for Carlee, so she wasn't Niall's, but she almost resembled him, her eyes were close enough. She had Zayn's complexion though, his skin tone, hair, attitude, etc. She was stubborn as can be. But strong willed and smart. Niall finished with the groceries and glanced at the clock. He was hungry. It was 6. He didn't feel like cooking so he ordered pizza. 

*few hours later* 

Niall laughed and laid his head back against Zayn's shoulder on the couch, holding the beer in his hand and watching the game, Zayn's arm draped lazily around him. Carlee had left about an hour ago, so now it was just them until tomorrow at noon. Niall yawned slowly, smiling. Just thinking. Reliving memories. He remembered Carlee younger. She was a good baby, a happy baby, always smiling. She hit three and a small wild streak kicked in, lasting for a few years. Zayn and her butted heads a lot but it was only because they were so alike. Zayn noticed the smile playing on Niall's lips and he lifted his hand from Niall's shoulder and brushed his thumb along the soft lips of his husband. Niall turned his head smiling more.

"What's got you so happy?" Zayn asked, not being able to stop the smile that slid to his face so easily when his angel smiled. 

"Nothing..just..memories." he said, Zayn leaned over and kissed his cheek. Niall moved so he was in Zayn's lap, head resting back on his chest, Zayn's hand was on Niall's chest and very slowly making its way down lower. Niall smiled, beyond lucky with the life he was given..


End file.
